Reincarnations
by TrappedInACage
Summary: Kagome loses her friend from the Fuedal Era in the last battle against Naraku and has been depressed every since. When new friends come along, who are strangly like her old friends, can she put away her past and embrace a new future? ON HOLD! RE-WRITING
1. Chapter 1

Hello ppl! I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I didn't like how this story was going so…I'm going to rewrite it! I really hope you like it…though you probably won't like the first chapter. Why, you ask? You'll find out later…

Chapter

One year. It had been exactly one year, since that horrifying day.

"_No! INUYASHA!!!"_

Kagome woke up with a start. She looked over at her alarm clock to see what the time was. 3:30 A.M. Kagome glared at the clock, and sighed stretching.

'_Might as well get up," _she thought walking to her bathroom, _'It's not like I'm ever going to get back to sleep. I never do.' _ As she walked into the bathroom she blinked at her reflection. Her face was pale, and she had tear stains down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away, and sighed, again. She took one last look at the mirror and glared at it. She was looking more and more like Kikyo everyday. Her raven locks had grown a little more than usual, and looked straighter, like Kikyo's hair. Didn't really help that she was pale. She started to shed her clothes so she could shower, but stopped when she felt the familiar scar on her stomach, on the right side. Kagome looked at the scar with a glazed stare.

"_Ahh!" Kagome moaned in agony as one of Naraku's tentacles went through her stomach. She fell to the ground, her bow and arrow was too far for her to reach. "In- Inuyasha…" she whispered in pain as she closed her eyes._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, then growled and turned from Kagome and to Naraku, whom he glared. He went at him full force, with his Tetsaiga, blinded by rage. Kagome saw this as Sango helped her up._

"_No! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed as-_

"Kagome? Kagome, dear, are you awake?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "Yea, Mom, I'm awake." Kagome's mother walked in the room, with a caring look on her face. "You know you don't have to go to school today, dear, if you don't want to."

Kagome smiled at her mother, "No mom, I'm fine. Thanks anyway, but I have to work hard. I don't want to be left behind again."

Her mother nodded and walked out of the room. Kagome sighed and finished taking off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Ten minutes later she walked out of her bathroom toweling her hair. She put on her uniform, a slightly short green skirt with a sailor white shirt. Lastly she put on a familiar necklace, one that she had worn everyday for the past year. It was a necklace of purple pearls, with demon fangs decorating it. She smiled fondly at it then ran down the stairs grabbing her backpack and putting on her shoes. She was almost out the door when her mother stopped her.

"Kagome! You forgot these." Her mother handed her five bundles of flowers. Kagome thanked her mother then ran outside. She went into the well house and smelled the familiar aroma. She jumped into the well and she soon felt the familiar sensation of going through time. Once she was at the bottom of the well, she began climbing it. With the help of some vines, she came safely to the surface. She looked around and smiled. It was beautiful here. All the flowers were in bloom, and everything was full of life. She passed the God tree without looking at it, for there was something there she didn't want to see, just yet. She made her way through the forest, _his_ forest, and came to a small village. As she walked down the dirt road, people began to greet her.

"Hello, Lady Kagome!" was the most common one.

Kagome nodded with a smile to each of the people you said hello.

"Kagome, ye came." Said a familiar raspy voice.

"Kaede!" Kagome said with a grin as she ran up to hug the old woman.

"How could I not come?" Kagome said, "Come, let's go." Kaede nodded and followed the young girl, but suddenly stopped. "Kaede?" Kagome asked, and then smacked herself in the head, "Duh! Sorry, Kirara! You come, too." A small cat like creature walked out of a small hut with her nose held high.

"Come on Kirara! I'm sorry." Kirara looked at the young girl then ran up to her, jumping on her shoulder. "'Kay, let's go then!" Kagome said as she walked up the path once again. "Child, ye seem happy."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome said with a grin looking back at Kaede. Her eyes showed the truth though. She was in pain. "Child, ye don't have to do that."

"I know, Kaede, I know," Her mask fell for a minute, and you could see the pain in her features.

"_Kagome…be happy…that's all I ask of you…I love you."_

She plastered on another smile, "He wanted me to be happy, no, _all_ of them wanted me to be happy, so happy I will be."

Soon their small group reached the God tree. Kaede was first to step forward. She knelt by each grave, and said a few words and a prayer. Next Kirara came forward and bowed her head in respect at each grave. And last, it was Kagome. She looked at all the graves, except one, and said their names in a whisper. "Shippo…Kohaku…Sango…Miroku…" She went to each grave and said a few words, like how much she missed them, and how she was doing. Then she stood up and walked over to the God tree, for right underneath the tree's shade, was another tombstone. "Inuyasha…" She knelt down in front of the grave and started to talk.

"Hey, Inuyasha. It's been a while since my last visit, huh? I'm sorry for not visiting more…I just can't deal with it. I know you wanted me to be happy, and I really am trying. But no matter how hard I try, I just can't. But I'll keep on trying, for you, okay? I miss you so much. I wear your necklace every day. It's like a keepsake of sorts. I developed those pictures I took last year a little bit after you…" she took a shaky breath, "died. You would've liked them. I framed each and every one of them. It's weird, I sometimes expect you to be there…climbing in my room through my window, or trying to get me at school. Well, I have to go to school, but I will visit later, okay? I love you. Bye, Inuyasha."

She stood up and placed the last of the flowers on the grave, then turned to Kaede and Kirara. "Well, I have to go, so I'll see you when I come home from school, okay?"

Kaede nodded, "Goodbye, child." Kirara mewed.

"See you." Kagome said as she jumped into the well. She climbed the ladder that was in the well in her time, and ran outside. She ran down the stairs of the shrine, and started to walk down the road that led to her school. As she crossed one busy road she looked up at the sky. She did a double take and stared, her mouth wide open. "Inuyasha…?" There he was clear as day, in the sky, smiling down at her. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear. She blocked out all other sounds around her, trying to hear what he was telling her. But he disappeared. She was shoved back into reality as she heard a horn screaming at her. She looked to the right, and saw a speeding car heading her way. She stood there in shock, a little smile on her face. _"I'll be with you soon, Inuyasha."_ She thought before someone tackled her to the ground so she was out of the way.

"Are you trying to get yourself, killed?! Idiot!" a familiar voice said. Kagome looked up from under the person who saved her. "Inuyasha?" she asked thinking it was his voice.

"Huh? What did you say?" he looked down at her and Kagome froze. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn't care. She just stared at his face. _'Inuyasha'_ His face was exactly the same. His hair was cut short and his hair and eyes were both brown, but Kagome saw a gold tint in his eyes. And when the sun shone in his hair, it looked almost sliver. Kagome didn't care about the differences, it was _him_. She wrapped her arms around hiss neck and held him close. She was crying harder by then.

"Oh don't cry! You're safe! Oh I _hate_ it when girls cry!" the boy looked miserably as the crying girl hung on to him, "Come on, I'll take you to my car." He picked her up bridal style, and walked down the street where his car was parked. _'First day of a new school, and I'm already late'_ he complained in thought. As he walked he noticed that the girl had fallen asleep, but her arms were still securely around his neck. He sighed and put her in the passenger seat of his red jeep. As he buckled her in, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. He smiled faintly, and wiped the tear stains away. He sighed again, and thought _'Now, what?"_

Up above him stood a grinning Inuyasha, looking at the scene below.

"_Good luck, you two."_ He whispered as the wind blew and he disappeared.

End Chapter.

So, how did you like it? I'm going to put in what happened at the battle in the next chapter. I know it's short, it was only about three pages on my word…but I'll make the next chapter longer, okay? Well, bye for now.

Ja ne!

InuGirl4ever


	2. Chapter 2

bwhahha new chapter

thank you to all who reviewed!!!

I won't be updating regulary until 2007, but when everything settles down, I should be updating about once a week. WEll, here is the new chapter!

Chapter 2

_"Kagome...are you ready for this?" the worried face of InuYasha turned to his beloved, staring at her face._

_She nodded with a reasurring grin. "You bet," she answered. InuYasha nodded back, then looked at his other companions. They each nodded as well, even the little Shippo. He nodded curtly at each of them, then turned and looked at the clearing that was ahead of them. There, in that clearing, was their worst enemy. The one person who had ruined everyone's life, in the Inu-tachi. Suddenly a huge gust of winds blew, and once the wind passed, Kouga, the wolf demon, stood in front of the hanyou. _

_"You think you're gonna' fight him without me?" he asked with a grin. _

_"Not a chance." InuYasha answered witha grin of his own. He nodded at him, and walked on ahead. Faintly, as they went on ahead, InuYasha heard Kouga calling out to his pack, and also the wolf demon Ayame, to join the group. After only two mintes after Kouga had arrived, InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks, narrowing his eyes to the right. There, walking out of the forest, was InuYasha's brother, Shessomaru. _

_"Little brother."_

_"Shesshomaru."_

_They went on ahead, for that was all that was said. As they got closer to the clearing, InuYasha saw that the horrible person they were waiting for had already arrived. He looked over his shoulder and grunted. Almost imediatly, Sango was in battle position, Miroku had his sutra's out, and his right hand was ready to use, Kagome had her bow out, and everyone was ready for battle. He looked back when he heard the laugh coming from the one person he most despised. Naraku. His long oily hair was long, covering a great deal of his kimono. His blood red eyes were intesifying. _

_"Ah, great of you to join me with your...friends." he grinned at the group, but they just glared back, "Oh come, now. Don't you wan't to have fun?" He grinned once more, but when no one responded, except with glares, his grin turned into a frown, "Alright then. Let's get this started."_

_Imediatly after he said this, his body transformed into a grusome...thing. Though his upper torso was still human like, the bottom half of his body morphed into the body of a hundred demons. The two enemies just stared at eachother for a while, amber into blood red. The first to strike, was of course, InuYasha. He yelled out a battle cry and lunged forward, his Tetsaiga gripped in his hands running toward Naraku. The rest followed soon after. Naraku sent out his demons, enjoying the fight. InuYasha killed all who was in his path, coming closer and closer to Naraku,whom he stared at with blind fury. Kagome ran in after him, shooting arrow, after arrow, at all who tried to hurt her. Sango was constantly throwing his Hirakatsu, killing more demons with her katana while she waited for the giant boomerang to return to her. Miroku through sutra's at all the demons that he encountered, careful not to use his wind tunnel because of the Samiyousho.(sp?) Shippo and Kirara fought their best, Shippo usuing his fox magic to confuse his enemies. Shessomaru used his Toukijin, killing the minor demons that tried to kill him, as he too, was getting closer to Naraku. Kouga and his group were slashing at enemies with their claws. Soon, all the minor demons were dead, and all that was left standing was the Inu-tachi, Shesshomaru, Kouga and Ayame, a few of their pack, and of course, Naraku. Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku had yet to be seen._

_"Naraku..." InuYasha growled, "Any last requests, until you die?"_

_"Hmm..just one. May we have one last battle?"_

_Right on cue, three figures jumped out of the forest. Kohaku, the young boy with his brown eyes vacant, dropped in front of Sango and Miroku, his weapon ready. Kagura grinned at the wolf pack, unfolding her fan, and Kanna landed in front of Shesshomaru. Almost imdiatly, the three groups started their own battles. Left standing in fron of Naraku was Kagome, and InuYasha. They too, started their fight. The battle's carried on for hours, but soon, Sango and Miroku defeated Kohaku, and with great sorrow, killed him. Both Kagura and Kanna were defeated, but they ran away. They were all tired, injured, and needed rest. But none would get any, for their greatest foe was still standing. Naraku suddenly grinned and looked at the tired looking Kagome. She saw what was coming, but didn't have time to move out of the way. _

_Kagome moaned in agony as one of Naraku's tentacles went through her stomach. She fell to the ground, her bow and arrow too far for her to reach. "In- Inuyasha…" she whispered as she closed her eyes in pain._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, then growled and turned from Kagome and to Naraku, whom he glared. He went at him full force, with his Tetsaiga, blinded by rage. Kagome saw this as Sango helped her up._

"_No! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed as Naraku grinned once more, sending a tentacle through his chest. But that didn't stop him, he kept on going. It wasn't until he had five tentacles through his body that his body went limp and he fell to the ground. Kagome looked at his limp body through her tears, frozen in shock. She was thrown out of it though, once she heard another paralizing scream. Not two feet from her, was Sango, a tentacle through her heart. She looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes, and smiled before her body went limp like InuYasha. Kagome looked around in horror as she saw both Miroku and Shippo were the same. Some of Kouga's back as well. Ayame and Kouga both ran to see if their friends were alright, and Sesshamaru just got ready to attack Naraku. But surprisingly, Kagome was faster. Her wound long forgoted, she ran up grapped her bow and last arrow turned to Naraku, ready to shoot and said clearly, "Naraku...you die...NOW!" she put all the spirutal energy she had left in her into the arrow and let the arrow fly. It hit the mark. At first Naraku just started to laugh for the arrow had not taken effect. But not a minute later, he started to scream in pain, but he was still alive. By this point Sesshomaru had just let his attack go, and it too hit its mark. And after a few moments, Naraku was dead. Sesshomaru nodded at Kagome, then stalked back into the forest. Kagome on the other hand, went strait to Kouga and Ayame. When she reached them, they shook their heads tears escaped Kagome's eyes. _

_"Kagome...we still haven't checked InuYasha yet so..." Kouga started but Kagome was already half-way to his body. "InuYasha..." Kagome cried as she knelt next to his body, staring through the tears at his pale face, his eyes closed. Suddenly, those eyes opened, and looked at Kagome. She in return cried new fresh tears, those of joy. "InuYasha...you're okay.."_

_"No...Kagome..."_

_"What?" new tears had already begun._

_"I'm...," he coughed up some blood, "I'm not going...to make it..."_

_"Don't you dare say that InuYasha.." she said, trying to make her voice sound firm, but it cracked as she spoke. He smiled at her stubborness._

_"Kagome...you know that I'm not going to make it.."_

_"No..." she shook her head and cried in his chest, "I don't want you to go! I love you!" His eyes widened a little, then he grinned. _

_"Ironic isn't it? I love you, too."_

_Kagome sniffed and looked up at him, "Really?"_

_"Really..Kagome..please..be happy, for me, okay?"_

_"No. I'm only happy when you're there with me."_

_"Please try. Don't be so stubborn." he smiled._

_"I was born stubborn, and thats how I'm going to be. Now, you are going to heal, and we are going to be together..forever.." By now she was sobbing._

_"Kagome…be happy…that's all I ask of you…I love you."_

_"No, don't start saying goodbye!"_

_"Please..just..show me your smile?" he pleaded his eyes were forced shut from the pain, but he forced them back open to look at her face. She looked at him with sadness on her features, but she swallowed and smiled. The smile she saved, only for him. Her one true love._

_"That's my girl...Now, be good, ya here? ...Be..happy..." And with that, his eyes shut for the final time. _

_"No...InuYasha..NO! Don't leave me please..please.." she started to sobb againt, her fists pounding against his chest._

_Soon after, Kouga came to get her, while Ayame took his body. She kicked and screamed, but she eventually calmed down. For the next 2 months, she stayed in the Fuedal Era, but she never spoke. Not once. _

Kagome woke up with a big headache, staring almost directly into the sun. She moaned and rubbed her eyes, which she found, were wet.

_'Thats...the first time I dreamed through the whole thing...'_ she thought miserably.

"You're awake, huh?" a voice said to her right. Kagome imediatly shot up so she could look at the person who called her, but it was a bad move. She imediatly went back to laying her hands covering her eyes. "Oh damnit...my head is _killing _me!"

The person chuckled, "Idiot." He said under his breath.

"I heard that." she muttered, taking a peak at the person through her hands. It was the InuYasha look alike. She remembered what happened, then. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Where am I, anyway?" She asked him sitting up more slowly this time, and leaned against the wall that was next to the bed she was sleeping on.

"School." he answered.

She gaped at him, "School?"

"School...why do you look so confused?"

"Because I know almost every person in my school."

"I just got transferred." He looked amused. That made her angry.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Uh-huh." She took this time to look at her suroundings, she found that she was, in her schools Nurses office.

"I asked a few people about you, you know." he grinned at her casually, but it made her heart skip a few beats because that was the same grin that InuYasha always gave her. She didn't like him one bit.

"And..?"

"Miss. Kagome Higurashi. Used to be mighty popular a year ago, then she mysteriously became very, very sick with many different illnessess. Then she got better, but became a loner. Many say that you were suicidal." He flashed her another grin.

She sighed angrilly. "Well most of that is true. But I am not suicidal. I'm perfectly happy with my life." she grinned back at the Inu look alike.

"Oh? Then why is it that I swear I saw you smile, just as that truck was about to hit you?"

Kagome's smile vanished, and she glared at the boy, "That is none of your business."

Just then the nurse came back inside. "Oh, you're awake! Good, good. I called your mother earlier, but she was out of town at the moment, but she should be here shortly to pick you up." Kagome looked at her strangly, "Shouldn't I go to class?"

She laughed, "Oh no, school is over, dear. Its past three. You've been sleeping all day."

"Oh." she blinked, "thank you."

"Oh no, you should thank this boy here. He carried you here and tended to your wounds. I wasn't here at the time." She looked at Kagome sheepishly.

Kagome stared at the boy in shock then growled out, "Thank you..."

"No problem!" he grinned at her.

"I'll just be..uh out here." the nurse called out, obviously frightened by Kagome's anger.

"Who in the hell are you anyway?" she spit out.

"Inuki Taishio," He held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Kagome stared at his hand and vaguely imagined InuYasha doing the same thing when they had met, then she laughed out loud. She laugh so hard she had to clutch her sides, from the pain. Inuki just stared at her, his hand still out, with his mouth wide open.

"Why are you laughing?!"

She chuckled, "So sorry." She giggled a few more times then composed herself, smiling widely and shaking his hand, that was still outstretched, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Inuki." And she meant it. Soon he smiled too, and they stayed like that for a while, until the nurse barged in and stumbled.

"Oh, uh sorry. I see you two were having a _moment_." She chuckled and left the room, but not without muttering, "No wonder it was so quiet."

Both Kagome and Inuki stared at her with horror stricken faces for a minute, then imediatly let go of eachothers hands and moved away from eachother.

"I, uh gotta go."

"Yea, I have ot uh..sleep more..yea.."

They nodded and looked at eachother one last time, before blushing. Inuki left her in the room and closed the door. Kagome laughed after he left, and she couldn've sworn that she heard him give a small chuckle.

"Well," she said ot herself, "This is going to get interesting."

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SOOO SORRY!! TTTT I hate myself for not updating for so long. I feel like a total ass. TTTT Here is the new chapter.

Chapter 3

"I said I was okay, mom!" Kagome said for the upteenth time that day, while climbing up the stairs towards her bedroom, having just returned from school.

"But, honey, are you sure?" her mom called after her, her face stricken with worry as she watched her daughter run up the stairs.

"Yea, perfectly fine! A little fainting spell is nothing compaired to the injuries I had in the Fuedal Era," she reminded her mother before turning around and walking into her room. She shut the door quietly, then slid down and put her head in between her knees. "No...nothing can compare to that," she wispered. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts circling around her dead love, and a certain new transfer student.

"Kagome? Kagome, get up! You're going to be late," Kagome groaned pushing herself off the floor in front of her bedroom door.

"Kagome!" her mother scolded once more.

"I'm up, I'm up..." she called, standing up wearily. _'Wow...first night I didn't have the nightmare...' _ Kagome thought. She walked slowly toward her bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Once Kagome washed her face and woke up, she stepped out of her bathroom refreshed. She glanced at her clock to check the time. _7:45_, it read.

"Hmm.." she blinked, not really caring. Then it dawned on her that it was a school day. "Oh crap!" In minutes she was rushing down the stairs grabbing the piece of toast her mother held out to her while reading the morning paper. "Have a nice day, hunny." she called.

"Uh-huh!" she called, half a bite of buttered toast in her mouth. She ran out of her yard, pausing only briefly to look at the God tree. A gust of wind blew into her face, the tree's leaves blowng her toward the shrine steps. She came back into reality and started to race down the steps, in an attempt to get to school on time. Five minutes later, she ran into the school's front doors, thanking god that her first class was only a minute away from the front doors. She reached her class and sat down in her seat, exhaling a huge breath as the final bell rang.

"Just made it, I see, Ms. Higurashi," her teacher, Mr. Yamagumi, said without looking up. It was a regular occurence for her to be a little late, ever since she came back from being sick all the time. She grinned weakly, and a few people stared at her with wide eyes. Seeing Higurashi smile was something no one had seen in a long time. Sure, she smiled sometimes. But everyone could tell there was no heart in it. But this time...it looked like she actually meant it. Imediatly a lot of people started to wisper and talk to eachother.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Mr. Yamagumi yelled banging his fists against the table. "Alright, now we have a new student. He was supposed to start yesterday, but he couldn't so here he is. Please introduce yourself." he said, gestering to Kagome's isle.

"Alright." A familiar voice said. Kagome turned around and imediatly glared. Another round of wispers started to go around.

"Quiet!"

"Thank you, sir. My name is Inuki Taishio, and I just came here from Osaka. And _no_, I do not have an accent. I was originally from Tokyo. I hope I we can all be friends, and hopefully I will get to know certain friends better," at this comment he grinned down at Kagome, then at the other girls in the classroom. He then sat down. The girls all giggled at his coment.

"_Just like Miroku..._" Kagome wispered under her breath, turning back around to face the teacher.

"What was that, my dear?" a voice wispered in her ear. She shrieked and jumped in her seat, glaring at the person behind her, who was whisteling innocently, while the rest of the class laughed.

"Ahem.." Mr.Yamagumi grunted to get their attention, "Ms. Higurashi, do you want a detention?"

"No sir," she said quietly, slumping into her seat.

"Mr. Taishio?" he added.

"No, sir." he answered smartly while grinning.

"Alright then..." the teacher muttered getting back to his lesson, "Now, who can tell me what happened during the war..."

Kagome zoned him out as she had been doing for the past year, closing her eyes halfway getting ready for a little nap. Just as she was getting comfortable, she felt a light tap on her shoulder, and a note slipped onto her desk. _A note..?_ Kagome inquired, raising a delicate eyebrow. She made sure the teacher wasn't looking, then slouched into her seat more and opened the note.

_**Hey Kags :**_

_**Did you like my breath on your neck? Maybe we can do more of that later, eh? **_

_**Anyway, why was the class gasping everytime you moved? Is it so amazing? **_

_**I sure didn't think so.**_

_**-Inuki**_

The fuming girl growled under her breath and turned the paper over to write her reply.

_**Inu,**_

_**What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking pervert! Gah! You are SO like someone I know. ...Knew.**_

_**And that is none of your business, dog-boy. **_

_**-Kagome DONT CALL ME KAGS!**_

Satisifed with her response she passed the note behind her to the boy. A second later he heard a low chuckle. That just made her fume even more. She soon got her note back with another reply.

_**Kagome dont call me kags,**_

_**I am not a pervert, I just appreciate the female body. ;D And who is this person you knew? What happened to him anyway?**_

_**And it is my business, seeing as I am the person who saved your life. Because of that you owe me. I want to know. **_

_**And enough of the dog coments. I've had enough of that already from my brother.**_

_**-Inuki**_

As she read the note, her brow furrowed into a frown. _'Brother...? Sesshomaru, perhaps?'_ She scribbled down another note hastilly, seeing that the class was almost over, and gave him it while gathering her books.

_**Dog Boy Inuki,**_

_**I think you just qouted him. Jeeze. His doesn't matter, all you need to know is that he's dead. **_

_**See, I told you something. My debt is paid.**_

_**Who is your brother? Older or younger? Is his name Sesshomaru, or something similar? **_

_**-Kagome**_

She hurried out of the classroom, hoping that he wouldn't catch her as she went to her next class, which was geomatry. She sighed in relief to find that he was not in this class. The period went by in a blur, just as her next class did. 4th period for Kagome was lunch. She went to her locker and grabbed her bag lunch, and went outside to her usual spot.

"Hello tree. You're starting to bloom!" she said to her blossom tree, as she climbed up the lowest branch and continued her way up to the highest branch. She leaned onto the bark and sighed contently, closing her eyes for a brief moment, then opening her lunch bag.

"What the hell are you doing up there?"

Kagome screamed and lost her balance. She quickly grabbed onto a branch and scraped her palms, but she held on. She gritted her teeth. "What...the...heck.." she muttered as she hoisted herself up. Once she was settled she looked down to see who surprised her. Of course, it was Inuki. And of course, he was laughing.

"What's so funny, you jackass?" she glared reopening her bag and pulling out an apple.

"Nothing...nothing." he grinned, "How did you get up there anyway? It's all the way at the top."

"I climbed. Isn't that obvious?" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Every single girl I know couldn't have climbed this tree, it's huge! Some boys couldn't even climb this."

"You're such a sexist."

"No I'm not!" he replied angrilly, "I'm just stating my opinion."

"Fine. Well for your information I have climbed a lot of trees bigger than this one."

He grunted and and pulled himself up a branch. He started to climb up towards Kagome.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing. What does it look like?"

"Whatever. Just don't get too close." Neverless, he sat down on the branch right next to her.

"What was that note about? Why're you so interested in him?" he asked looking into her eyes with curiousity.

"Just curious. Well, answer my question."

"Well, his name IS Sesshomaru. How did you know?"

"Just a womans intuition." she grinned knowingly.

He scoffed at her and put his hands around his head, turning from her and leaning on the bark. Kagome shrugged and bit into her apple. After about five minutes she noticed he wasn't eating anything.

"You have something to eat?" she asked him. His eyes were closed. "Nope." She went back into her bag and pulled out another apple. She tossed it to him and he caught it without opening an eye. "Thanks." he muttered as he bit into it. "No problem." She smiled at him then leaned on the bark, closing her eyes as well.

-End Chapter-

I hope this is enough for now!! I am sooo sorry:

You guys are so awesome. R and R:D

-InuGirl4ever


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the new chapter. :

Chapter 4-

Kagome shut the door angrilly as she entered her home. As she stopped up the stairs her mother looked at her curiously from the kitchen, but made no coment. She slammed her bedroom door also, then laid on her bed, face first. She must have laid there for 15 minutes before her mother called.

"Kagome! There's a boy here to see you!" Kagome groaned, but did not reply. She could hear her mother tell him how to get to her room. She didn't even hear the stairs creak as he came up, and knocked on her door. She groaned again and turned over, rubbing her temples to soothe the migrain she knew was sure to come. The door opened, to reveal a grinning Inuki.

"Aww, I was hoping to find you getting changed." He grinned some more. Kagome just replied by throwing every one of her pillows, her trash can, and even a small lamp at him.

"Jeeze...I was just kidding." he muttered closing the door behind him and sitting on the ground beside Kagome's bed. Having not opened her eyes once, she peeked on eye open at him, then held in a gasp. He was sitting exactly the way Inuyasha did. She opened both eyes and sat up.

"So...What do you want to do for the project?" Kagome inquired.

"I don't know, it's your shrine. Shouldn't you have something alreaqdy in mind?"

"Hmm.." She stood up and walked past Inuki towards the window. Kagome opened it, then sat on the ledge, staring at the God Tree.

"Uhh..What are you doing?"

"Thinking." She turned to stare at him. He blinked at her gaze, then turned his head away in a huff. She smiled, and turned back towards the god tree.

"Bye, Inuki." she turned once more and waved, "I'll see you at the bottom."

"What do you mean by-" He didn't have time to finish, for she had jumped from the ledge, "Kagome!" he yelled rushing to the window just in time to see he land gracefully. He shook his head then went down the stairs to meet her.

You're probably wondering why Inuki is at her house, and what this project is. Well here it is:

After she finished her lunch, Kagome jumped down from the tree and walked over to her next class, which was gym. Much to her dislike, Inuki was in that class also. But to her enjoyment, they were starting archery. Kagome, of course, did a great job in that, and she barely looked at Inuki. Next was Biology, which Inuki was also in. They studied the frog's internal organs, for they were going to disect one within the week. Then was world history. Of course, Inuki was in this period also. It was during this period, that they got partnered up to find some artifact of historical value, and do a report on its history. Which really sucked, for Kagome. They had decided to have Inuki come to her house, because it was a shrine, and full of historical things. Well, thats how it went. BACK TO THE STORY.

_'I can't believe I can still do that,' _Kagome thought with a cocky grin. As Kagome started to brush the imaginary firt off of her clothes, Inuki came out from the front door.

"Why in the hell did you do that, Kagome?! You could've gotten hurt!" Inuki growled as he ran towards Kagome.

"Because I wanted to try it. I never did that before."

"More reason NOT to!"

Kagome just shook her head and started to walk towards the storage house, but not before she turned to stare at the God tree for a moment. As always, the wind blew her into the right direction. She turned and started walking again, but noticed Inuki wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming...?" she asked as she turned halfway, to find him staring at the God Tree, his face at an odd sense of peace.

"Inuki..?" Kagome wispered as she turned around fully. As done with her, the wind blew him out of his daydream.

"Huh?" he turned back towards Kagome and shook his head taking a couple of steps forward.

"Okay.." Kagome just shrugged and continued her way toward the shed. As she entered she saw a boy with a sword in his hands waiting for her.

"Hey Kagome, just polishing Inuyasha's sword." Souta said with a grin.

"Hey twerp." Kagome grinned, "Thanks for doing that, but you don't have to you know." As she said this, Inuki entered as well. Souta gaped up at the familiar stranger, and dropped the Tetsaiga. "Souta!" Kagome scolded as she jumped forward to catch it. With a sigh of relief, she stood back up, the Tetsaiga in hand.

"Uh...I'll be going now." Souta said, still staring as he ran out of the storage house towards his home.

Inuki blinked, "Is your whole family that weird?" Kagome just glared then turned back to her love's sword. Inuki looked over her shoulder at it as well.

"What is that? And who is Inuyasha?" he inquired holding out the swords case for her to put back.

"It's called Tetsaiga. Inuyasha was...a half demon who lived in the Fuedal Era. He is very well known." she smiled. She had done research on him a couple of weeks after she had come back from the Fuedal Era. The whole group was famous. There were many books on their travels, and there was even a book Miroku had wrote in a musuem somewhere.

"Oh, you mean that group of people that killed the evil demon?" he smiled as if remembering a fond memory, "I read that story when I was a child. Never thought it was actually true."

"Well it is." Kagome smiled and held the sword's case close to her chest.

"We should do our project on the sword." Inuki said after a moment of silence.

"I was thinking that too. I know the swords history by heart, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"You do? How?" he looked at Kagome for an answer.

"Well, I do live at a shrine, remember? My heads full of these stories." She grinned and left the storage house, the case still hugged to her chest. Inuki followed her, and stopped when she paused to stare at the tree again. Once they got back inside, they could hear Souta's shouts of "He looks just like him!" and other things like that. When they got back to Kagome room the pair sat on the floor, with the sword in the middle of them.

"Who do I look like?" he asked after a while.

"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at his face, when his brow furrowed into a frown of confusion.

"How do you even know what he looks like?"

"There are pictures."

"There were camera's 500 years ago?"

"Of course." Kagome got up and went to her closet, thanking God that she wanted a picture of the group using an old camera. She had one without her in it so she picked that one up and brought it back to Inuki. It was an old black and white photo, but the people were clearly visable. It was a horrid photo, though. Strangely only Inuyasha looked nice. They were next to the God Tree and he was under the shade grinning feircly. Kagome had promised 10 cups of ramen if he looked nice in the picture. She chuckled softly at the memory. Miroku was backing out of the way, grinning innocently, while Sango was getting up to chase him for I'm sure you can guess what. Shippo was chasing Kirara.

"Man...I do look like him." Inuki was staring at Inuyasha, "Wait, wasn't there six people in the group? I only see five."

"Yea, there were six. That person was probably taking the photo." Kagome lied quickly. She was really taking that chance to go back home for an hour. If you look closely, you could see the well and part of her hair flying behind her. Inuki just nodded, still staring at the picture. Suddenly he looked up at Kagome. "So, whats the history of the sword, Ms.Know-it-all."

Kagome ignored that and started her story, "Well, there was once a great demon Lord. He took two of his fangs and had them made into two swords, one for each of his sons. Tenseinga, for the eldest, in which with the sword he could save a hundred lives in one sweep. Tetsaiga, for the youngest, Inuyasha, in which the sword could kill a hundred demons in one sweep. So that the eldest could not get Tetsaiga, the Lord put the sword in his tomb. The two brothers fought over it, but eventually, Inuyasha won and in the process cut off his brothers arm. He then used the sword to kill various demons, and eventually kill Naraku, the evil demon whom the group persued."

"Why did they want to kill him anyway? Besides being evil and all that." Inuki asked. He was leaned over, resting his face in his hands, totaly engrossed in the story.

"Well, for Inuyasha, it was because he killed the one he loved. You see, 50 years before, he fell in love with the preistess Kikyo who gaurded the Jewl of Four Souls, or the Shikon Jewel. She helped an injured theif, Onigumo, recover from burn wounds, and he fell in love with her also. Onigumo offered himself to all the demons, so that he could become strong enough to have Kikyo. He then became the half demon Naraku. But anyway, back to Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were going to use the jewels powers to turn Inuyasha human, and because this was a pure wish, the jewel would then disapear, which would leave Kikyo and Inuyasha to live in peace. But Naraku impersinated Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo while she was waiting for Inuyasha to come, and took the jewel. Which made it seem like Inuyasha had betrayed her. He then returned the jewel back to its shrine. Then he impersinated Kikyo and made it seem like she betrayed Inuyasha. Inuyasha then went to take the jewel for himself to become full demon. But, even though she was dieing, Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to the God Tree," Kagome paused and gestured to the tree then went on with her story, "but did not kill him. She only put him to sleep. Kikyo then died, and the jewel was burned with her body. Because this happened, Inuyasha wanted revenge."

"What about the other members?"

"Well, Naraku had put a curse on Miroku's family. There was a hole in each of their right hands, and it sucked in anything in its path. He called it his wind tunnel. Eventually, it would have opened up too wide and swallow him into his own hand. The only way too get rid of the curse was to kill Naraku. Sango was a demon slayer. When on a mission, Naraku controlled her little brother, Kohaku, and had him kill all of Sango's family and fellow slayers. He even tried to kill her. In the process, Kohaku was killed. Naraku even went to kill all of the people left in her village. Naraku tricked her into thinking Inuyasha killed them all, and soon, she realized she was tricked by Naraku, so she pursued him also for revenge. Shippo just tagged along really. His parents were killed by two strong demons and he had no where to go. And Kirara was with Sango."

"What about the sixth member?"

"Well, no one really knows. There were rumors that the girl who was in the group was from the future, because there was no evidence that she ever existed in that time period. But I suspect she was just helping Inuyasha because they were friends, and she was the one who freeded him from the spell. Also, they had to collect the shards from the jewel that she broke."

"She _broke_ the shikon jewel?" Inuki laughed, "Man what an idiot."

Kagome glared at him. "What was her name anyway?" he asked.

"Kagome." she said, daring him to say anything aboutthe matter.

"Oh cool, so you were named after her?"

"Yea something like that." Kagome smiled.

Inuki smiled back, then asked, "What was Inuyasha's brothers name? You never said it."

"It was...Sesshomaru."

"Oh...I'll need to ask him about that later..." he looked out the window, then jumped up, "Damnit, already sunset. I gotta go, Kags. See you later." He grinned then ran out of the room.

"DON'T CALL ME KAGS!" Kagome screeched. She could hear him laughed as he left the house.

End Chapter


	5. Apologies

Hello, everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in..months on end. I am extremely sorry for that. I've been re-reading Reincarnations, and I have to say...my writing sucked. I'm going to re-write the whole story until the end. I'm so sorry, but I will need for you to wait just a little longer for this story to end. I will probably re-write the my other fanfic's as well, but for now it is just Reincarnations. Thank you so much for your support, I will update again as soon as possible.

Until we meet again.

**Trapped In A Cage.**


End file.
